Je ne suis pas à ma place, ici
by Fantony
Summary: "Quelqu'un le débarrasse de son manteau mais il n'y prête guère attention. Les pensées tourbillonnent dans sa tête comme des danseurs sur une valse sans fin. Les portes s'ouvrent. Avec un peu de chance, elles s'ouvrent sur sa renaissance..." One shot inspiré du trailer de la saison 3. Ce n'est pas du slash mais vous interprétez comme vous voulez!


**Traduction de ma fic "Not where I belong"**

**Note:** _Ce trailer pour la saison 3 m'a tellement remuée qu'il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose sur le sujet, même si je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passera dans l'épisode, et que le moment où on voit John assis dans un restaurant, et cette expression sur le visage de Sherlock à la fin n'appartiennent peut-être même pas à la même scène, mais peu importe! ;) Pas de slash, mais après, vous interprétez comme vous le voulez!_

* * *

**JE NE SUIS PAS A MA PLACE, ICI**

Quelqu'un le débarrasse de son manteau mais il n'y prête guère attention. Les pensées tourbillonnent dans sa tête comme des danseurs sur une valse sans fin. Les portes s'ouvrent. Avec un peu de chance, elles s'ouvrent sur sa _renaissance_. Il dit à la serveuse que quelqu'un l'attend déjà mais refuse son aide. Son cœur bat la chamade et il balaye la salle du regard. Un homme qui a perdu tout son argent au poker hier et qui ne sait pas comment dire à sa femme qu'il ne pourra pas payer l'addition. Un serveur qui, de toute évidence, déteste son travail. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui trompe son mari avec un garçon qui pourrait être son fils. Il n'est pas avec elle par amour. Son sourire est hypocrite. Il n'est pas avec elle pour son argent. Elle ne porterait pas un collier en plaqué-or si elle était riche. Non, il est avec elle par vengeance. Probablement sur – oh. Le voilà. Tout devient soudainement flou autour de lui. Tout, sauf John.

La moustache est ridicule mais il comprend pourquoi John se l'est laissé pousser. Hormis cela, son ami n'a pas tellement changé. Sherlock sourit tendrement. Quelques pas. Encore quelques pas et il sera là. Son sourire s'évanouit tandis que l'appréhension l'envahit. Non, pas seulement de l'appréhension. De la peur. Comme il y a trois ans, sur ce toit. Oh, il n'avait pas peur de mourir si son plan échouait. Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu. Mais il était bien plus effrayé par ce qui l'attendait si au contraire, son plan fonctionnait. Une vie sans John. Et si John ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, maintenant ? Il a eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela et il est prêt à prendre le risque. Il prend une longue inspiration, avance d'un pas et s'arrête aussitôt.

La chaise en face de John n'est plus vide. Alors c'est elle, Mary ? Elle ressemble exactement aux photos que lui avait montrées Mycroft. Non. Ses cheveux sont plus courts. D'un centimètre et demi, environ. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne disposerait que de peu de temps lorsqu'un des contacts de Mycroft l'avait prévenu qu'elle quittait la table pour se rendre aux toilettes, mais il pensait que ce serait suffisant.

Ca n'a pas d'importance. Il est si près du but, maintenant. Il a attendu ce moment pour ce qui semble être une éternité. En fait, la seule chose qui l'ait aidé à garder la tête hors de l'eau durant tout ce temps, c'est la perspective de revoir John un jour. Et puis, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il gâcherait un rendez-vous galant, après tout. Mais… ce sourire… Ce sourire aux lèvres de John en ce moment même. Ce sourire n'a rien à voir avec celui du rencard de la dame d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ce sourire est… si sincère. John est heureux.

John. Est. Heureux.

Les mots de son frère résonnent dans sa tête.

Il est passé à autre chose, Sherlock.

Bien sûr qu'il est passé à autre chose. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que John le pleure jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il a déménagé de Baker Street. Il s'est trouvé un nouveau boulot, dans un centre de rééducation où il s'occupe d'accidentés de la route, mais aussi de soldats blessés et ce n'est pas une surprise de savoir qu'il excelle dans ce qu'il fait. Il s'est laissé pousser la moustache. Et il a rencontré Mary. Il l'observe. Elle dégage une certaine sympathie et il suppose que les gens doivent la trouver plutôt jolie. Et ce regard qu'elle lance à John. John peut très bien penser que l'amour est un mystère pour lui, il connaît l'alchimie. Et ce regard ? Un regard amoureux. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Mary aime John et Mary rend John heureux. A-t-il le droit de s'immiscer ? De gâcher la chance de John d'être heureux ? De mettre du désordre dans sa vie. Une fois de plus ? Et puis lui, qu'a-t-il à offrir de toute façon ? Tout ce qu'il a apporté à John, c'est du danger, et de la tristesse. Bien sûr, il pourrait emmener John dans un restaurant huppé, si ça lui faisait plaisir, mais ce ne serait sans doute pas assez.

Un restaurant huppé. Ces mots heurtent quelque chose dans sa tête. Il fronce les sourcils.

Un restaurant huppé. John, très classe dans ce costume, et aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas une date particulière.

Ce n'est l'anniversaire de personne.

Ce n'est pas non plus leur anniversaire de rencontre.

Ce n'est pas la St Valentin.

Oh…

Il est frappé d'un éclair de lucidité et cette fois, il aurait volontiers accepté la _couverture d'état de choc. _

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, » le serveur qui déteste son boulot le ramène à la réalité. « Est-ce que vous avez trouvé la personne que vous recherchiez ? »

Il ne prête pas attention au jeune homme. Il a l'impression qu'il n'arrive plus à respirer. Il a besoin d'air. Il faut qu'il sorte de là. Rapidement. Il n'est pas à sa place, ici…

* * *

« John ? John ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Une voix et une main qui lui presse doucement le bras sortent le médecin de sa torpeur.

« Hein ? Euh, oui. Oui, je vais bien. Bien sûr. Excuse-moi. »

« Tu es sûr ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

Il se fige à ces mots.

« Non, ça va, ce n'est rien, je t'assure, chérie. Je pensais juste… Je croyais que j'avais vu quelqu'un que je connaissais mais… Ca n'a pas d'importance. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

Il force un sourire sur son visage, mais son cœur n'y est plus. Sous la table, il replace discrètement dans sa poche la petite boîte noire qu'il gardait au creux de la main depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne peut pas. Il s'en croyait capable, mais il ne l'est pas. Il pensait être passé à autre chose mais s'il est prêt à courir après un parfait inconnu qui vient de quitter le restaurant juste parce que, le temps d'une seconde, de dos, il a cru que c'était Sherlock, c'est que ce n'est pas le cas. Il se mentait à lui-même et aux autres. Il a l'impression qu'il ne peut plus respirer. Il a besoin d'air. Il faut qu'il sorte de là. Rapidement.

« Je suis désolé, Mary. Je le suis. Vraiment. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, je te le promets ! Tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse de la planète mais…Je ferais mieux de m'en aller… »

_Parce que je ne suis pas à ma place, ici…_

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus ! ) **_

**Publié en anglais et traduit en français le 4 août 2013. **


End file.
